Mother's thing
by elly32
Summary: Chlex, Clois, Chlois. Is utopia really possible? What would you do, what would you sacrifice to save those who you love? Is the line between good and bad always clear? R&R! I'm not good with summaries!


_A.N. There's one thing in Superman history I can't accept. I'm OK with idea of Lois and Clark together, fighting for justice, etc. That's understandable. But I can't imagine this future world those two will suppose to create. You know, perfect utopia. I can't imagine that kind of world, because I don't really believe in utopia, neither do I believe that world is only black and withe. You see, I believe that most of the world is combination of those two colors, a combination of good and bad, just like we all are, and that's exactly what makes as humans! I don't believe that world can change so much to become an utopia, but I do believe in simple things like power of love, family and free will._

_Well, that's my opinion anyway, you can decide yourself:)_

Disclaimer: NON OF THOSE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO ME!

* * *

„I can't believe it!" Lois hit the wall with her hand not paying attention to pain „ how could you just walk away like that leave him there!"

Her husband shook sadly his head and came up to her trying to provide comfort " Lois, you have to understand, he is guilty. He confessed." Gently he based his hands on her shoulders but the last thing Lois needed right now was his gestures. Furiously she pushed away his hands

" So what?! ?! It is your son! You left your own son in jail! You left MY son in jail!"

„Lois, he killed a man! Our son turned his back on everything what we had taught him and killed another human being!"

„ NO" Lois shouted interrupting her husband, for the first time in 23 years of their marriage she truly couldn't stand him „ he killed a rapist and murderer of his fiancée!You may even remember her! Her name was Kate! He only did what he believed was right! Police let that guy out, because of some stupid procedural mistake! They let him free!"

„ Lois, nothing justify a murder! Our son killed a man! All right, a bad man, but still a man!" Clark sat down heavily seeing that his wife wouldn't let him come near „ I'm sure the jury will understand his motives , we will hire the best lawyer"

„ It's not enough!" Lois thumped " You're a bloody Supermen! You can make this whole case disappear and Jonathan can be home today!"

Clark sighted with frustration "I can't. It's not right, and you know it. It against not only the law but also against all I believe in! In what we both believe!"

„ I don't give a shit about the law and your beliefs!It's about Jonathan!"

Clark wanted to say something but a distant call for help caught his attention. World again needed a Superman.

„GO!" Lois belted toward the window "they need you „

" We' ll finish this when I come back. We will find him the best lawyer, I promise, we make through it!" Clark promised quickly changing his clothes and flying out from the room.

" There's nothing to talk about"Lois reached for the phone and picked the number which she haven't been using for 24 years.

-----------------------------------------

„Your call surprised me" Chloe Luthor examined her cousin sitting opposite her. They've been meeting from time to time on festive in Metropolis and press conferences, but for the first time since Chloe had announced that she'd married Lex Luthor they're talking in private.

„ I need your help Chloe" Lois confessed quietly sitting in Chloe's private study on highest floor of LuthorCorp building not quite half an hour after she'd called her.

"Your husband is Superman, I'm seriously doubting that there's something he couldn't do for you " Chloe remarked sharply

"It's something he wouldn't do for me, or for anyone else"

" „Ach!" Chloe stated with sudden understanding " the famous Clark's principles and his holier than thou attitude! The same principles he'd justified kicking out first Lex and then me from his life . The same which make him criticize my husband in every article. But provided that my memory isn't getting mixed up, you were also an eager believer, cousin. Those were your principles to."

Lois groaned. She knew that it wouldn't be simple, she knew that Chloe wouldn't make it easier for her, there had been to many past between them, but for Jonathan she was ready to endure a lot more, she was ready to sell her soul.

„ Chloe, I beg you. My son is in prison" Lois whispered

„ And I believe there will be a process" Chloe said calmly "you need a good lawyer?" she asked with irony

„No, Chloe. I must make those evidence disappear! He won't survive the process! He broke down after Kate's death, He won't make it!! I must take him away, from this city, from this people so that he can start over! I must save my son!"

„ But wouldn't it be against the same law your husband so firmly believe in "

Lois's arms drooped " The law get Kate's murderer free." she simply said

"Let me guess , he doesn't know that you're here asking a wife of his worst enemy for help?"

„ No" Lois whispered dully. Chloe got up and came up to Lois who was still sitting on a chair.

" Give me one reason cousin. Give me one reason why should I help you"

Lois raised her head and looked attentively at the woman standing before her. Power and the self-confidence emanated from her. With the same confidently she answered questions on press-conference , opened the next LuthorCorp foundation and had stood next to Lex promising him her love 24 years ago. Lois blinked gulping back her tears, when they'd been younger, she had been the stronger one, more self-confident. Maybe relying on Clark and Superman make her lost some of that independence, some of herself? What could she tell that women?

_" We're family? We're close once? I'm sorry?"._ No, none of that would work with Chloe Luthor. There'd been too many words said, too many blood spilled between them. Things could never be the same, no matter what.

Her eyes fell down on photographs based on the desk. Entire Luthor family. Their sons were at the same age. Suddenly she knew the answer for Chloe's question .

„ Because you are mother to" she simply said „ we aren't talking as Chloe and Lois, Kent and Luthor, Lex's wife and the wife of the Superman. We are talking as mother to mother"

Chloe frowned. Liam was the same age as Jonathan. If the situation was different who knows maybe those two would have been friends, just like their fathers years ago. Chloe looked briefly at her son's photograph _' What would I do if? '._

She took a deep breath " Very well" she went back back behind the desk. Lois was right it's between mothers.

Lois breathed „ What…" she swallowed nervously "what do you expect in return?"

Chloe raised amazed eyes " Nothing. It's staying between mothers" Chloe opened her notebook and quickly looked through it.

„ Go home and wait for your son" she recommended " I'll take care of it. He'll be home today"

„ Thank you" Lois whispered suddenly very tired

„ He will never forgive you this. You know about this, right?" Chloe asked when Lois was almost by the door.

Both knew whom the HE was.

"I know but this is about my son" Lois admitted and she left the study, as quickly as her throbbing legs would carry her. She just regained her son and lost her husband. But she didn't have any regrets, even for a moment. It was for her little boy. For her son.

--------------------------------------------------

„ Why?" Lex asked his wife hours later when they're sitting with their coffee on the terrace of their house. A moment ago the head of their security had called with the information, that Jonathan Kent had been released from jail. Obviously it had been some terrible mistake and Police had drooped all charges against him.

" Are you mad?That I help Clark's son without telling you about it and asking your opinion?"

„ No, I'm simply interesting what made you do this " Lex shrugged " you know that I have nothing against the Kent's son, actually I'm quiet impressed , for the first time he acted as normal human being rather than robot." Lex smiled "so what was it? What did she say to convince you?"

Chloe took a sip of her favorite coffee " I felt sorry for her" she explained slowly.

Lex raised his eyebrows waiting for her to elaborate that interesting statement.

Chloe turned in the armchair and stretching out her hand to him intertwined their fingers " Just think about it, she is a wife of the strongest man in world, man of steel, and here she's forced to go and beg for help!"

Lex chuckled " You're right, that's pathetic"

„ Exactly!" Chloe shook her head " when she was sitting there waiting for my answer , I started wondering what would be if.."

„ If the situation was opposite?" Lex asked pondering

" Yes, but all of sudden I realized that the opposite situation never could have happened simply because you would never let it happen!" Chloe raised their joined hands and lightly kiss his palms " if anybody even thought about hurting Liam fiancée you would tear him apart , not caring if it's good or bad or what world would think about it."

Lex smirked, his wife knew him well.

"You know that my world are the three of you. You Liam and Lilly"

„ And you're our hero" Chloe whispered „ Clark can be a hero for entire world but he forgets about his own family, the world thinks that you're a dangerous villain but you would never neglect your family, not for principles, ethics or anything else." Lex leaned and kissed his wife. Her words were very true. He didn't give a damm what world thinks of him, only his family opinion mattered in his eyes.

" Will you use it against her when she writes next piece?" Lex asked his wife after few minutes of silence.

„ No, this remains between mothers" she declared " anyway I suppose that it's an end of the Lois& Clark duo "

„ That's pity" Lex stated cynically "their articles only begin to be something more than trash. Who knows perhaps in a few years there could have been even readable"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Clark stood in the middle of the empty living room. His wife in a few sentences informed him what she had done. She hadn't asked for his forgiveness of her betrayal, she hadn't justified her actions even when he'd asked how could she betray him like that, how could she so easily trample everything they'd built together . She'd simply explained him the situation using that dull voice he's always hated and then she'd left to collect Jonathan. She hadn't had to add that none of them would ever again come back to this house and to him.

Clark looked at photographs based on the table . They had been such a happy family back then ! So what went wrong?! Why everything suddenly became so terribly complicated ?! He wasn't able to understand his son! He couldn't find a way to grasp what was going on in his son's heart and mind. All he knew that what his son had done was bad and he should be punished for that! But could his son be bad? Could a future hero of utopia be a murder?

He didn't understand his wife and how she could stab him in the back and accept Luthor's help. He reminded himself her farewell words _" it's mother thing. You won't understand"_ . And he's couldn't understand how his ideal world could stop existing just like this . They were supposed to create utopia. What was he missing? Why it wasn't working the way it should have?

_" It's mothers thing"._

**THE END**

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
